Embodiments of the invention relate to managing electronic messaging across multiple clients. Communicative exchanges by multiple users using a communications network can be extensive. Users may communicate via electronic messaging which may be accessible by a computer or personal data assistant (PDA), and further may include, on-line chat groups, blogs, e-mails, instant messaging between users, document libraries, and social networking websites accessible using the Internet. Messaging Applications such as Instant Messaging and group messaging are becoming prolific on computing devices. Simultaneously, the use of multiple clients, for example, mobile phones, tablets, laptops, netbooks, car communication systems, etc., is also growing.